The present invention relates generally to improvements in display hangers used in retail and grocery stores to exhibit merchandise offered for sale, and, more particularly, to a display hanger which is vertically offset for adding an additional row of merchandise extending above the top of a display panel.
Heretofore, product display hangers have been used in conjunction with vertical display panels, such as a pegboard-type panel. Known display hangers have utilized a base including one or more hook-like locking lugs for selectably engaging the perforations in a pegboard-type display panel in order to mount the hanger into place thereon.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,275,272 and 3,289,993 disclose display hangers which utilize pivotal mounting members providing for inserting the hook-type retainer without arcuately moving the support arms.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,245,547, 3,374,898, 3,645,485, 3,976,201, 4,246,710 and 4,286,764 disclose a display hanger, but with an additional price rail or customer protective rod which extends above or to the front of the merchandise support arm therefore. None of these devices disclose a price rail capable of increasing the known capacity of a display panel.
A need has arisen for a display hanger capable of adding to the present or known product carrying capabilities of merchandise display panels for commercial use in retail stores and the like.